Brett Rogers vs. Kevin Asplund
The fight was the Bellator debut of Brett Rogers. The Fight The first round began. Apparently there is some bad blood here. Rogers kneed the face early and stuffed a single. Asplund's hands were a bit low. Four thirty-five as Rogers landed a right, they clinched. They broke. Rogers landed a hard right and got a great throw, belly to belly. Four fifteen. Rogers landed a big left and a right and a left. He passed to half-guard. Four minutes left. Rogers landed two hard rights to the body. Two more. Asplund worked a kimura. Rogers landed four rights to the body. Three thirty-five. Rogers landed a right to the body. Three fifteen. Asplund tried to stand, Rogers yanked him down. Three minutes as he turtled him up kneeing the body there. Asplund stood and they broke. Two thirty-five. They clinched, Rogers kneed the body. Another. Asplund kneed the body. Two fifteen. Asplund kneed the thigh. They broke. Two minutes. "He's tired, Brett." Asplund did look tired, even after that takedown. Especially now. One thirty-five as Rogers landed a left hook. They clinched, Asplund kneed the body. Again there. They broke. One fifteen. Rogers landed a jab, Asplund shook his head after. Rogers landed a left hook, Asplund shook his head. One minute. Asplund landed a spinning back kick to the body, Rogers almost smiled. Thirty-five. Rogers landed three big right uppercuts, Asplund dropped a delayed reaction. Rogers turtled him up. Fifteen. Asplund was cut bad above the left eye, jagged long cut. It was the scalp. The first round ended. 10-9 Rogers. Oh wow, what a nasty cut. "Fix it for me," Asplund said. He said he could see. "He's fucking tired, take him down, he's fucking gassed, he's really fucking tired," Asplund's corner said. "I think he broke it, man," Asplund replied pointing at his nose. He had mouses below both eyes as well. The second round began. Rogers landed a jab. Four thirty-five. Rogers landed a leg kick. The blood was going into Asplund's eye, he landed a leg kick. Four fifteen. Rogers was slowing down a tiny bit. Four minutes. Rogers kneed the face hard, Asplund got a single. He turtled him up. Asplund landed two right hammerfists, he had the standing back. He got a trip to half-guard and passed to side control. Three thirty. Asplund landed two short right elbows. Three fifteen. Another right elbow. Another. Rogers was standing. He reversed. Three minutes. Rogers had the back. Asplund wanted a kimura. Rogers went to side control calmly. Two thirty-five. Asplund regained half-guard trying hard for the kimura. Rogers passed back to side control. Two fifteen. Asplund regained half-guard. Two minutes as Rogers had the back, a right in under landed. One thirty-five. Asplund regained half-guard with one fifteen. Asplund's face was messed up. One minute. Rogers landed two lefts briefly pinning the right arm. Asplund worked a kimura. Rogers landed a left elbow. Thirty-five. Another left elbow and another. Fifteen. Rogers landed three right hammerfists and three lefts, the second round ended. 10-9 Rogers. The doctor said the fight was over, he was stopping it. The ref waved it off.